NZ Apocalypse
by Wolfgirl3773
Summary: You can't run or hide, the infection will only spread, there is no cure for the undead… The story is based after the Overlord's defeat, Ninjago seems to be fine, but then everything takes a dramatic turn for the worse. Our favorite ninjas might be in for the fight of their lives when a mysterious new danger emerges. Rated T for action, possible mild language, blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1: The day it began

NZ Apocalypse- Prolog-  
>It was like any other day in Ninjago, the streets were packed with busy people, and there was a calm north wind. Nya and Jay were browsing a nearby shop; Zane was looking at a store while talking to Cole who was leaning against a street lamp, Kai was beside Cole, and Sensei Wu was back at the bounty. It was such a beautiful day, and we totally deserved the day off, but even after all I've been through I would've have expected what happened next…<p>

* * *

><p>NZ Apocalypse- The day it began-<p>

"I just don't see the point in coming **all the way **out here." Kai said, obviously irritated by something.

"Just because _some _people don't like it here in the middle of Ninjago City, doesn't mean that all of us don't." Cole replied, crossing his arms and leaning more against the streetlamp.

"I don't mind being here; it's just too crowded."

"What would you expect; this is Ninjago's biggest and most populated city." Zane said turning halfway around to look Kai in the eye.

"I know that." Kai said as a scowl spread out across his face.

I laughed. "Kai, are you getting claustrophobic all of a sudden?"

"No, I just don't like all this waiting around."

"Patience Kai." Zane replied.

"Yeah, just relax. This is our first real day off in a while." Cole spoke up.

"Says the only guy whose tense."

"I'm not tense." Cole retorted.

"I think Kai's right; you need to learn how to relax more." Zane said.

"Maybe you should take a lesson from Jay." I snickered.

"I can relax." Cole huffed.

"Right…" Kai rolled his eyes. "…That's why you look so chill right now."

Cole decided to give up; he already knew Kai was going to bug him if he continued on with the conversation.

"So Zane, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well… I was about to enter this store; seeing that we needed a few more supplies for the week…"

"…It'd be a lot easier and less expensive if we just went to a regular grocery store." Kai butted in.

"It's actually a lot easier to find what you need in stores like this one and in regards to expenses I am aware there will only be a small increase in price but you would get better quality items." Zane said matter-of-factly.

"It's hard to argue with that kind of logic." Cole sighed.

"It would only take 4.1 minutes, unless I get held up at the cash register or blocked in an aisle…" Zane placed a finger on his chin, deep in thought.

Cole looked up, his eyes slowly met mine. "Lloyd, do you mind going with Zane?"

"Not at all." I replied.

"Ok, I'll stay out here with Kai, you two can handle things on your own."

"-But Cole, if Lloyd also accompanies me it will take an even longer time grocery shopping than if I went alone."

Cole blinked a few times before speaking. "…And you where the one to tell me I needed to relax…" He uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through his slick black hair. "…just take Lloyd with you."

With those last words Zane and I silently walked into the store. For a store this size I was surprised to only see a few people walking around, Zane walked into an aisle and began browsing the shelves.

"Is there anything in particular we're looking for?" I asked Zane.

"We're running low on bread, and we also need a few more ingredients for tonight's meal."

"Right…" How could I forget it was Zane's night to cook?

"Alright, this is everything. Nothing needs to be refrigerated so we can walk around the city some more, as long as the bread doesn't get smashed." Zane said, walking up to the cash register and paying for the groceries.

After that, we left the store and found Cole and Kai waiting for us. Kai eyed us intently, and then he turned his head and crossed his arms.

"I guess I was wrong, we got out in 3 minutes." Zane said.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Cole asked.

"Don't even bother asking them, of course they got everything." Kai spoke, still looking the other way.

"Someone's real friendly today." Jay laughed, walking up to us with Nya by his side.

"We're done looking around." Nya said.

"Ok, finally. Can we leave now?" Kai asked.

"No way, we just got here!" Jay exclaimed.

"Can you stomach five more minutes? There's someplace I want to go." Cole said.

"I also wish to go somewhere." Zane replied.

"Oh, me too; I forgot they have a sale today!" Jay shouted excitedly.

"It'd be nice if I could find a café around here." Nya nodded in agreement.

"Alright, everyone pretty much has someplace they want to go." Cole declared.

"Let us meet up in this spot approximately an hour from now." Zane told everyone.

Everyone left, Jay went with Nya, and Zane headed in the direction Cole was going. Kai and I were the only ones still standing around.

Kai turned to me. "You want to go somewhere?"

"Nowhere in particular." I said.

"Me either."

"I suppose we could head to that new place that opened recently." I suggested.

"I guess that beats just standing around here doing nothing. Lead the way."

Just then the ground started to shake and people around us started to panic, the air filled with horrified screams as people started running away. I didn't have time to look at what they were running from, Kai shoved me to the ground and everything around me turned pitch black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Note that this story will not be related to any of my upcoming ones, it's<br>just for fun. ~Wolfgirl3773 **


	2. Chapter 2: Panic in the streets

NZ Apocalypse- Panic in the streets-

I was surrounded by darkness… in complete silence… trying to make sense of what just happened… then after a while the silence lifted…and I heard the faint rhythmic thump of a heartbeat. Could I still move? My fingers brushed against a rough surface. Where was I? I coughed, and slowly opened my eyes. I was surrounded by debris, trapped under thick chunks of concrete. I tried to move and managed to twist my body into an upright position. The sky was visible and still a clear blue. After a minute I pushed past the debris and took a good look around.

The streets were littered in the remains of a fallen building, and there wasn't a person to be seen. Not knowing what to do I stood there for a while, and then I remembered what happened. Kai had seen the building fall and pushed me out of harm's way, but where was he now? Was he trapped under the massive pile of concrete and steel? Suddenly a hand stuck out of the ruble and someone started coughing, I ran over to help and saw a familiar face trapped under the debris. It was Kai, though his face was smeared with dirt I recognized him by his spiky hair and golden eyes.

"Lloyd? You're alive…" He coughed. "…Or we're both dead."

"I'm still alive, are you ok?" I asked.

"Other than being buried alive, I'm fine."

"Thank goodness. I'm going to see if I can get you out of here." I started to move chunks of concrete out of the way. The streets suddenly fill with terrified screams and frightened people began to run past us, I dared to look at what they were running from.

"What's happening?" Kai asked.

Over the debris I could see a group of people running -and some limping, some of them were missing various body parts while others were covered in blood.

"Lloyd, what's happening?" Kai yelled.

The mob was getting closer to us. "I don't know, but it doesn't look good." I went back to clearing the debris and finally managed to pull Kai from the rubble. The mob was close enough that I could see their inhumanly pale faces and blood soaked clothes. Kai pulled me by the arm and we both started running while the mob chased after us, slowly getting closer and closer. Kai turned around a corner and entered a store, he closed the door and ducked behind the counter, I hid behind a clothes rack. The mob stormed past the store and didn't even bother to stop. After a while of silence Kai poked his head out from behind the counter and once he found the coast was clear he let out a sigh of relief.

"What were those things?" He asked; his voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know, but I could tell they defiantly **weren't** human." Those things had the body of a human, maybe they had been human once but I could tell by the look in their cold eyes that they couldn't possibly be human anymore.

"Have you found the others?" Kai asked.

I solemnly shook my head. "No."

An awkward silence settled between us until Kai finally spoke up. "Let's head back to the spot Zane told us to meet up at, if I were the others that's the first place I'd go. Maybe they're waiting for us there."

Kai was probably right. I was sure the others were fine, after all they were trained ninja, and Nya was a samurai. We headed out the store and checked for any more _monsters_ that may have still been lurking around. After we had confirmed that the streets were empty we began to make our way back to the street lamp, careful not to make too much noise.

* * *

><p>The street lamp was surprisingly still standing, but the others were nowhere to be seen.<p>

"They're not here." Kai stated to obvious.

"We know which direction they went, let's look around." I said; heading in the direction we last saw Zane and Cole.

"Lloyd!" Jay shouted; it was hard to mistake his voice. Jay limped into view with Nya supporting him from the side.

"Kai, Lloyd, you're ok!"

Kai and I ran over to Jay and Nya as quickly as we could. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"I sprung my ankle. I know… some ninja I am." Jay rolled his eyes and then sighed.

"How'd you sprang you're ankle?" Kai asked.

"I tripped." Jay confessed.

Kai slowly shook his head, as if he was disappointed. "That doesn't matter; right now we need to find Cole and Zane. By chance have you seen them?"

"If we did they would be with us." Nya said.

"True." Kai sighed. Kai helped Jay walk and we began our search for Cole and Zane. 

* * *

><p>A newspaper drifted in the wind, a sign that said open hung in the window of a store, an old shoe lie in the middle of the road; the streets were empty, void of any life, and in silence. It was like walking through a ghost town, which was the complete opposite of Ninjago city. A mash of jumbled up voices echoed through the streets and the next moment a horde of people came charging toward us all at once; we didn't have time to think we just ran, though Jay and Kai tripped.<p>

"Get up, we need to move!" I shouted, but it was no use. With Jay's sprung ankle there was no way they could get out of the way fast enough.

A car plowed through the horde and stopped them dead in their tracks, Zane came from around the corner and Cole came running up to us from behind.

"You guys came just in time!" Jay shouted and Kai helped him up.

"Let's get going." Cole said.

"We can't Jay has a sprung ankle." Kai said.

"Probability of-" Zane began but was cut off by Kai.

"Zane… not now." Kai warned.

"Come on; we don't have long before they start chasing us again." Cole picked Jay up and started running, had it been any other day we might have laughed at the sight.

After a while of running Zane pulled us into a building and shut the door, we heard a loud metallic sound and then everything went quiet again. The room we were in was dark; I could barely see my own hands much less anything else.

"Does anyone know what those things are? Zane… any ideas?" Jay asked.

"I'm not sure, but based on the scans I ran… they all seem to have some sort of virus, one similar to rabies." Zane replied

"For lack of a better word, let's call them zombies." Jay said.

"Can they be cured?" Nya asked.

"I'm not sure…" Zane paused. "…perhaps if we get out of the city we might be able to find a cure."

"But as long as we stay here, we're in danger." Cole said.

"Right." Jay sighed.

"Then let's go, the sooner we get out of the city the better." Kai said.


	3. Chapter 3: Long journey out of the city

NZ Apocalypse- Long journey out of the city-

The room was dark but my eyes had adjusted to it, the only sound was of Jay's foot scraping against the floor as he limped. We were making our way out of the building which was a little tricky to do, but we managed to find one of the side doors that lead outside. Zane was the first to open the door; he poked his head out and looked around then motioned for us to follow him. We entered a back alley and made our way to the streets where Cole stopped us and pointed to a lone woman hunched over on the sidewalk. Cole looked at Zane as if he was asking a question and in response Zane shrugged. I then noticed the woman was hunched over someone, she appeared to be sobbing. Cole looked over at Kai and Jay; Jay shook his head, while Kai frowned throwing up an arm up as if asking what to do.

After a moment of silent debate I hesitantly approached the woman. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties with long blonde hair, and she was slumped over the body of an older man- perhaps he was her father? After a few steps I saw the bloody face of the man and realized that she wasn't crying over him, but instead she was **eating him**! Out of pure shock I lost my balance and tripped on thin air but thanks to my reflexes I easily corrected myself and was back on my feet. The woman had heard me, she flung her head around and flashed her blood stained teeth, stumbled up on her feet, and let out a blood churning cry. The woman then began to run after me but I was already running away- away from the others. The woman was easily keeping up with my pace; and it wouldn't be long until she caught me, I had to think of something fast.

I jumped up on a ladder and climbed to the roof of a building, but strangely the woman didn't follow me. Looking down I saw the woman clawing up at the sky as if she never climbed something before. I then I turned my attention to finding the others. Just then Zane appeared on the roof next to me.

"Lloyd, are you ok?" Zane asked.

I nodded. "How did you find me?"

"I was following you; it appears as though _zombies _can't climb. Interesting. If Jay hadn't sprung his ankle this would have been an efficient way to travel out of the city…"

Zombie? The undead? Did Zane know how crazy all this was? Then again, Zane did say it was some sort of virus and not the dead being brought back to life. None of that mattered at the moment though; we had to get out of the city. Only then could we find a cure, but could those who already had the virus be cured?

"…Lloyd. Let us return to the others, we shouldn't stay in one spot for too long."

I followed Zane back to the street where the others were, only the others weren't there anymore. "Zane?"

Zane held a finger to his lips and pointed off into the distance. I could see three forms slowly walking around, though it was clear that they didn't see us. Zane and I slipped into the alley where we found the others waiting for us.

"Are you two ok?" Cole asked.

"We're fine..." Zane answered. "..But what about Jay?"

Jay was hunched over in a corner looking about as green as my old ninja suit.

"He'll be fine." Kai said.

We waited for Jay to feel better before continuing out of the city.

* * *

><p>After about an hour later we reached a large parking lot where Zane stopped us.<p>

"Zane, what are you doing?" Nya asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Zane said, as he walked over to a gray van.

"You aren't seriously thinking about stealing that are you?" Jay asked.

Zane opened the door and looked at us. "The keys are already inside."

"Who would leave their door unlocked?" I asked.

"…And who would leave the keys in their car?" Nya asked.

"Someone who's forgetful?" Jay suggested.

"Are we leaving or not?" Kai asked, turning to look at Cole.

Cole thought for a moment.

"This is the fastest way to leave the city." Zane said.

Cole slowly nodded yes.

* * *

><p>Cole drove, Zane sat in the passenger seat next to Cole, Jay and Nya were in the backseats, and Kai was beside me in the very back of the van.<p>

"Some day off." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…" I agreed. "…Though I guess it could be worse."

Kai laughed. "I don't see how."

The dive was painfully slowly, but we managed to distance ourselves from Ninjago city. After a while the van jerked and rolled to a stop right in front of a small village.

"Oh come on!" Jay yelled.

"What happened?" Nya asked.

"We ran out of gas." Cole explained.

"Well that's just great." Jay sighed.

"At least we aren't in the city anymore." Kai shrugged.

"Perhaps the villagers will aid us. We are quiet some distance from Ninjago City; I would not think the virus has spread this far yet." Zane said.


End file.
